X-ray and other types of medical imaging photographic film are typically packaged in optically opaque (i.e. light-tight) and photo-inert containers such as cassettes, magazines, cartridges and bags. The film must be removed from these packages and loaded into the x-ray machine, camera or other imaging device under darkroom conditions, an inconvenient procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,844 discloses a film package which can be loaded directly into a camera, thereby alleviating the need for a darkroom. However this package is relatively inefficient in design and requires manual manipulation to bring the film into exposure position. Said package is therefore incompatible with the automatic film handling mechanism of modern imaging systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,391 discloses a package for sheet film and a loading device for the package. The package includes a tray and a flexible cover peelably attached to the tray by an adhesive. After the package is loaded into a loading device of an image recorder, the cover is peeled off, enabling a delivery equipment to access the film. The adhesive layer has an edge portion inclined to the longitudinal direction of the tray so the cover can be peeled off easily.
Packages of the type shown in said patent contain many sheets of one specific type of film. However, depending on the nature of the image being exposed, it is often necessary to load different sizes and/or types of film into the photographic system. Any unexposed film remaining within a cartridge is therefore wasted if the cartridge must be removed from the photographic system so a new cartridge bearing a different type or size of film can be inserted.
"PCT/EP88/00166 discloses an automatic film loading device for sheet film cassettes. After a cassette is inserted into an unloading and reloading station in the device, the cassette is opened and the exposed sheet of film is seized, removed and transported to a developing apparatus. The cassette is then reloaded with a sheet of film from one of a plurality of supply magazines, each containing different sizes of film. The freshly loaded cartridge is then dispensed from the device for subsequent use. Although this automatic film loading device reduces the waste associated with the removal of unused film from an photographic system, it is a complicated and relatively expensive accessory for the photographic system."
PCT/US92/00890 discloses a resealable cartridge for photosensitive media, comprising: (a) photo-inert and optically opaque media-receiving tray having a media access opening; (b) flexible, photo-inert and optically opaque cover for the media access opening; and (c)photo-inert and optically opaque seal between the tray and the cover, the seal including an openable and resealable adhesive seal between at least portions of the cover and tray.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved film handling systems for photographic photographic systems. In particular, there is a need for a device which conveniently enables different sizes and/or types of film to be inserted into and removed from a medical photographic system without resulting waste. The device must be relatively inexpensive to be commercially viable.